


Learning a Trade

by IHaveNothingToDo



Series: Ninette Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Friends, Day 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Every passion has to start somewhere. .Marinette's starts with Nino





	Learning a Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Ninette Day 3: Childhood Friends

“Nino hold still!” Nino laughed and Mari spat the last of her pins into her hand. 

“Remember when you did this to me growing up?” he asked. Mari looked up at him from her spot on the floor and smiled fondly. 

“Yeah”

Nino laughed again, “You kept poking me. Like every time to put in pin you poked me.” 

“Like this?” Mari asked innocently as she pricked Nino’s shin with a needle. 

“Ow! And yes like that.” 

Marinette laughed and Nino relished in the sound. He had been in love with his best friend since preschool. 

She did use to practice on him. Everyday for a month leading up to his birthday she would drag him up to her room and drape this blue fabric over him and pin it. She used so many pins! Nino was still convinced that she’d left marks even after all these years. 

When she finally gave it to him, her mom hand ironed on a little beatbox patch. He’d loved it and his own mom alway marveled over the fact that little 6 year Mari had made a shirt. 

Nino laughed again and Mari looked up at his questioningly. “Just thinking back.” he murmured. 

Mari smiled.


End file.
